Steven Infinity
|alias = Infinity Untouchable Man Slayer|color = Black|text = Purple|name = Steven Infinity|race = Human|gender = Male|age = 80|height = 6'8"|weight = 180 lbs.|partner = |status = Active|magic =ID Beast Magical Blasts |previous partner = |occupation = Rune Knights Captain|team = Special Enforcement Unit|weapons = Magic Sword|affiliation = Magic Council Rune Knights}} Steven Infinity, more commonly known by just Infinity, is the captain of the Rune Knights Special Enforcement Unit. His high intelligence and magic prowess has granted him the epithet of "Untouchable Man Slayer". Appearance None of Steven's physical features are known to the public eye. His eye, hair, and skin color are all hidden underneath his obsidian armor. His armor, of course, covers every inch of his body, appearing as a rigid, jet black suit. It has a bright blue plume from the top of the helmet, and visor instead of eye holes. This visor glows red. Several gray tendrils also flow from his armor. When he takes off his armor he is shown to possess a beautiful form. He possesses olive-colored skin, blue eyes, and a very muscular build. He often dresses topless, but wears red and black jeans with a brown belt and silver belt buckle. He also wears black fingerless gloves. His most noticeable physical feature is his white hair, which turned that color naturally due to him not focusing his magic power into it for some time. It still maintains proper sheen and volume since Steven began using his magic to keep that portion of his body young as well. Personality Steven is known for his high intellect. The battles he takes part in he treats like a delicate game of chess. He is willing to sacrifice troops to achieve victory, but still holds them dear to him, and often regrets said actions. He is generally known as a compassionate man that is always calm in the face of danger. When he takes off his armor he can appear somewhat vain, often admiring his current physique. However, this calm, and strangely kind nature of his all but fades away whenever someone calls him "Steve". He immediately lashes out, utilizing his full power to eradicate whoever had the audacity to call him by such a name. Yet, Steven can be ruthless when he needs to be. With a few exceptions, Steven feels the need to eliminate anyone who witnesses his true form or learns how his magic works, preferring to keep both a secret. This is because he believes keeping both hidden will give him an edge in battle. History Steven was born eighty years prior to the current era. While many of his peers focused on physical strength, Steven focused on knowledge. This often gained him ridicule as a child, but as he grew older, his intelligence proved far more useful as he was able to assist many people. It was during his studies that Steven learned of the existence of Ley Lines and the true origin of magic power. Through his usage of Ley Lines, Steven was able to essentially purify his magic, exponentially increasing his power. He eventually joined the Rune Knights, and through his immense skill and power, was eventually granted command of the Special Enforcement Unit. Magic and Abilities ID Beast: This magic is essentially the definition of mind over matter. By focusing his thoughts, Steven is able to manifest his Id in the physical form. This allows Steven to create a giant made entirely from his thoughts, while still possessing mass and is capable of inflicting physical harm to his opponent. Due to it being completely comprised out of Steven's thoughts, the monster is completely invisible by all normal means, able to attack completely undetected and not possessing its own thoughts, emotions, or organs. When the beast is visible, whether it be through the usage of a magic that allows someone to see the invisible or if its being outlined by some form of attack, it appears as a 15 meter tall giant humanoid with no physical facial features and can appear to be the color white. This giant is immensely powerful, capable of throwing men and horses far distances, crushing them under its foot, shattering boulders with ease, and denting Adamantine with a single blow. This immense strength is also coupled with immense speed, with it being capable of unleashing a barrage of punches within a few seconds and easily blocking an attack sent towards Steven within a second of being summoned. It is also capable of limited shapeshifting, capable of adding new limbs and extra abilities, but it generally cannot exit its humanoid form. This beast is completely dependent on Steven in order to function, and gets stronger the more intelligent and focused that Steven becomes. This makes the potential of the ID Beast potentially limitless, but Steven admits that it would likely be impossible for him to become invincible in his lifetime. However, this magic does have its weaknesses. As stated before, someone with Stealth will be able to see it, allowing them to see the incoming attacks of the beast. Someone can also see or feel the effect that the beast has on the environment. They can feel the change in the flow of air from the beast appearing, or simply see the footprints it makes, as it is incredibly heavy, weighing the same as a normal Giant. One with excellent sensory capabilities, such as being able to see or feel a magical presence accurately, will be able to sense the movements of the beast and react accordingly. Due to the nature of this magic, not very many know its true ability, and as such, granted Steven the alias "Untouchable Man Slayer". * 1000 Arm Kanzeon: '''Steven changes the structure of his ID Beast's body, giving it numerous arms. The speed and power of which the ID Beast is able to attack with its limbs is akin to using 1000 of them at once. This is Steven's most devastating attack, and the only truly named one that Steven utilizes with this magic. While Steven can generally attack his opponent with his ID Beast without needing to move himself, mimicking the beast's movements drastically enhances the speed and power of its assaults, as he can better visualize the attacks the Beast is making. * '''Golden Idol: '''Steven unleashes the full power of his ID Beast. This increase in strength makes the creature so powerful, that it becomes visible to even those who cannot use or sense magic. Despite losing the element of surprise, this doesn't really matter, as the speed and power of the beast increase exponentially, with Steven saying that the beast's power is increased 100 times that of its normal strength. This spell received its name from the appearance of being a golden deity with shapeshifting properties. At this point, anyone who has seen his '''Golden Idol has not lived to talk about it. Magical Blasts: '''When wishing to hide the abilities of his ID Beast, Steven will resort to energy blasts utilizing his purified magical container. These blasts are golden in color, and can vary greatly in range, size, and precision. He can make a tiny bolt capable of piercing through several armored humans at once, or a giant blast that can fall a Giant. These blasts are incredibly fast, and require only a brief amount of charging time. The larger and more concentrated, the longer it will take to attack. * '''Energy Cannon: '''Steven begins casting this spell by making a pyramid shape with his hands. The energy then builds up in a small sphere with in the gap his hand creates. After a few moments, Steven fires a large blast of golden energy, capable of tearing through solid granite, destroying metals, and even cracking Adamantine. This spell can be used in either the force of a large beam, approximately the size of three full grown men in width and height, or a large sphere of equal size. '''Longevity: '''Through the usage of Ley Lines and his ID Beast, Steven has been granted immense longevity, alongside a peak physical form. His longevity is achieved by him channeling his magic throughout his entire body. This should not be confused for immortality, as Steven can still age, but the rate he does age is at a much slower rate, and he does not become decrepit from reaching a certain age. '''Genius-Level Intellect: '''As someone who has walked the world for 80 years, and is a scholar in his own right, Steven possesses a fabulous wealth of knowledge, coupled with an immense intellect. He's capable of leading his troops into battle, vastly outnumbered, and still achieve victory through his use of tactics, while also maintaining minimal casualties. He has one of the greatest minds in Ishgar. His tactical prowess not only allows him to achieve victory on the battlefield, but also in games. Even without practice, Steven can quickly adapt to the rules of games and almost will assuredly achieve victory. He can even defeat world champions in board games with ease. Not only does he have a high level of knowledge in terms of tactics and overall knowledge, Steven also possesses a high magical aptitude. While not capable of using all forms of magic, being limited only to his ID Beast and Magical Blasts, Steven possesses great knowledge on the strengths and weaknesses of almost every form of magic, and is able to react to and strategize against accordingly, sometimes not even requiring the need to use his own magic. '''Master Melee Combatant: '''Despite rarely using close combat in battle, Steven's years of life and experience have allowed him to pick up on close quarters combat, specializing in hand to hand and swordplay. His hand to hand skills primarily focus on grappling, joint locks, and pressure point attacks. His skill in the art was enough to take down someone as physically powerful as Heracles, while both were not using magic, despite the latter's strong muscle mass and unique body structure. He is also a gifted swordsman, having great skills in both the art of dueling and fencing, as well as a freestyle form of swordplay. His skills in both arts is great enough that he trained his direct subordinates in the both arts, with varying levels of success. '''Immense Strength: '''Steven possesses a high degree of physical strength, both naturally and enhanced with Magic. His blows are strong enough to harm someone with as dense a muscular structure as Heracles, and he can lift heavy stone structures with ease. One such example was when he moved a large boulder blocking the hideout to a Dark Guild's lair with ease. When enhancing his body with Magic, Steven's body becomes even more powerful, allowing him to dent metals and shatter bones with a simple punch. He can even catch high velocity projectiles with a single hand and block sword strikes with his armored fingers. '''Immense Speed and Reflexes: '''Steven also possesses a high degree of speed with quick reflexes. While his overall running speed is only above average in comparison to most mages, his reflexes allow him to intercept and attack opponents moving at high speeds with the likes of Light Magic and High Speed. His attacks, when enhance by magic, can exceed the speed of sound, which serves to drastically enhance the power of his strikes. '''Immense Durability: Steven also possesses a high degree of physical durability. When wearing his armor, strikes to his head and body barely seem to shake him, even when not protecting himself with his magic. Even without his armor, by simply using his magic to increase his defense, the blows of his opponent are cushioned to a degree that he doesn't even flinch, leaving his target open to a counterattack. Immense Magic Power: Steven has an immensely high amount of magic power, to such a degree that he can use it passively to increase his physical capabilities. Such enhancements increase his physical strength to such a degree that he is capable of the physical feats mentioned above. He can maintain his ID Beast for days on end, and is known for taking on entire armies and Dark guilds by himself (granted there were generally few if any strong mages present). His knowledge of Ley Lines essentially grants him a pure magical container, akin to the members of the Adams Family, drastically increasing the effectiveness of his magical energy. He is considered one of, if not the strongest member of the Special Enforcement Unit in terms of Magic Power, with his knowledge of magic enhancing his proficiency in the art even further, granting him expert control over the power and control of his energy output. When exerting his magical aura, it is colored white when wearing armor, and gold when without. Said aura is even strong enough to push back normal humans and weaker Mages without any extra energy being expended by him. Equipment 'Armor: '''Steven normally wears this suit of armor into battle in order to hide his physical appearance. While not very special on its own, it is strong enough to defend against non-magically infused assaults with little difficulty and can still hold up against more brutal ones, only receiving some cracks and breaks from more powerful assaults. He can also surround his body in a shroud of energy in order to further enhance the durability of his armor, making it much more effective than it normally is on its own. '''Magic Sword: '''Steven carries this sword as his primary weapon in combat. While he does not ordinarily wield it in actual combat, he is still skilled enough in its usage to easily dispatch of inferior foes. Like his armor, the sword isn't very strong on its own. However, when magic is added, the blade can cut through the side of a cliff and Adamantine without losing any momentum. Most individuals are unable to resist the strength of his enhanced blade. Trivia Steven's concept came from the idea of an incredibly threatening individual, whose name is incredibly non-threatening. Steven's appearance is based off of the Berserker from Fate/Zero. Steven's magic is based off the monster from the movie ''The Forbidden Planet. In this movie, a doctor with immense intelligence indadvertedly created a beast from his own psyche that kills anyone who tries to leave the planet he lives on. However, unlike Steven, he is unable to control it. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Rune Knight